The Recovery
by LionblazeFoxleap
Summary: Lilykit and Seedkit are warriors, Cloudtail's an elder, Whitewing has more kits and Birchfalls deputy. Alot has changed. But Jayfeather's still a grumpy old meany-head, so that hasn't changed much :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is a FanFic about After The Last Hope! It will mainly be about Snowkit, Amberkit, Dewkit, Lilykit and Seedkit, and Cinderhearts kits! Ok, to save confusion…**

**Snowkit, Amberkit, Dewkit, Lilykit and Seedkit are now apprentices.**

**A load of warriors have died from natural causes including Squirrelflight, making Birchfall the new deputy. If some warriors are missing THEY ARE MEANT TO BE**

**Cherrypaw and Molepaw are now Cherryleaf and Moledash.**

**Dovewings kits (still kits): Mousekit (tom), Fernkit (she), Tigerkit (she… yes, she). **

**Whitewings second litter: Berrykit (tom), Frozenkit (tom) and Dustkit (tom).**

**_Allegiances_**

Leader: Bramblestar – Dark, broad shouldered tabby tom with amber eyes. (Four lives left)

Deputy: Birchfall – Light brown tabby tom

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather – Dark grey tom with blind blue eyes. (Apprentice – Dewpaw)

Warriors:

Lionblaze – Large, broad-shouldered golden tom with amber eyes. (Apprentice – Snowpaw)

Bumblestripe – Grey tom with dark grey stripes.

Berrynose – Cream coloured tom (Apprentice – Seedpaw)

Hazeltail – Small grey and white she-cat

Mousewhisker – Gray and white tom

Foxleap – Reddish tabby tom (Apprentice – Lilypaw)

Icecloud – White she-cat. (Apprentice – Amberpaw)

Toadstep – Black and white tom.

Rosepetal – Dark cream she-cat.

Briarlight – Dark brown she-cat.

Sorreltail – tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Poppyfrost – tortoiseshell she-cat.

Apprentices:

Lilypaw – Dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Seedpaw – Light ginger she-cat

Dewpaw – Gray tom with amber eyes

Snowpaw – White tom with amber eyesw

Amberpaw – Pale grey she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:

Dovewing – Fluffy grey she-cat (mother to Mousekit, Fernkit and Tigerkit, mate to Bumblestripe)

Whitewing – White she-cat with green eyes (mother to Berrykit, Frozenkit and Dustkit)

Cinderheart – Grey she-cat (expecting Lionblaze's kits)

Ivypool – Silver and white she-cat (expecting Foxleap's kits)

Blossomfall – tortoiseshell and white she-cat (expecting Thornclaw's kits)

Elders:

Thornclaw – Golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart – White she-cat with ginger patches

Cloudtail – Long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brackenfur – Golden brown tabby tom

CHAPTER ONE

'I told you he'd catch a real fox one day!' Amberpaw woke up the sound of Icecloud's, her mentor's, voice. She jumped to her paws, and ran outside. Shocked by what she saw, she took a step back into the apprentices' den. The border patrol of Foxleap, Icecloud, Poppyfrost, Mousewhisker, Lilypaw and Snowpaw had just got back and every single one of them was covered in blood. Poppyfrost smiled at Icecloud.

'I remember that.' She mewed, turning to Foxleap, 'You wanted to be called Foxcatcher!'

'That was awesome, Foxleap!' Mousewhisker was exclaiming. Just as it ran off, you chased after it, caught it, and killed it! Well done!' Bramblestar's voice quietened them.

'All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting.' He looked rather excited, as he always did when announcing something good. When all the cats were there, he continued. 'As you may possibly know, Lilypaw and Seedpaw did their final warrior assignments yesterday, and Foxleap and Berrynose tell me they are ready to have their warrior names!' Amberpaw looked over to where the sisters were sitting. Seedpaw was sitting tall with her chest puffed out, while Lilypaw was studying her paws with embarrassed excitement.

'Seedpaw, Lilypaw, step forward. I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, ask StarClan to look upon these apprentices, and accept them as true warriors. Seedpaw, Lilypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this clan with your life?' He asked. Seedpaw threw her head in the air and mewed very loudly,

'I do!' Lilypaw looked up, shaking with excitement.

'I do.' She replied softly.

'Then from this day on, Seedpaw, you will be known as Seedleaf. ThunderClan honours your courage and loyalty. We welcome you as a full warrior.' Seedleaf stepped forward, and Bramblestar placed his head on hers. Seedleaf licked his shoulder respectfully, then returned back to her spot beneath the Highledge.

'Lilypaw. Sometimes warriors put you down for being shy or quiet. But you are loyal and brave, and this comes from your heart, so I am proud to announce, you will no longer be shy Lilypaw, you are loyal Lilyheart!'

'Seedleaf! Lilyheart! Seedleaf! Lilyheart!' Amberpaw made sure she cheered extra loud for Lilyheart, her best friend ever.

'Also,' Bramblestar mewed, 'Foxleap's patrol just got back, and thanks to him, a fox was caught and killed in our territory!'

'Foxleap!' A few cats called out. Amberpaw purred, and watched as the cats slowly disappeared into various dens and patrols.

'Icecloud!' Birchfall, the deputy, called. Amberpaw saw Icecloud run over.

'Icecloud, you go with Bumblestripe, Lionblaze, Berrynose, and Snowpaw to the ShadowClan border.' He meowed.

'Can we take Amberpaw?' Icecloud asked. Birchfall nodded, and Amberpaw bounded over to the patrol. The patrol left, and after a few pawsteps, Berrynose began to boast, as always.

'Seedleaf is a warrior now, and she'll be the best warrior in ThunderClan.' He meowed, 'All the clans actually.' He added. All the cats on the patrol groaned. Amberpaw did her best to block out the noise of Berrynose's mew. She concentrated on listening to the sounds of birds chirping in the trees.

Yum.

'Can we hunt?' She asked. Icecloud looked at Lionblaze, who was leading the patrol. He nodded.

'Only if there is prey in the path we're going.' He told her. He was walking alongside Bumblestripe; the two had become great friends. After a LOT of walking, Lionblaze signalled with his tail to stop the patrol. Amberpaw spotted why; a mouse was eating a nut beneath a tree, completely unawares to the six cats. Snowpaw made a move as if to crouch, but decided not to. Amberpaw rolled her eyes. Her brother was always so shy! Crouching into the hunters position, Amberpaw was glad she was downwind, but looking back at the mouse, she let out the tiniest sigh. She'd always been terrible at catching mice and shrews. Sliding her paws across the forest floor, she watched the mouse silently. Suddenly its ears pricked up, and Amberpaw knew she had to pounce. She did, and found nothing in her paws, but something was squirming underneath her belly. She stood up, and came down straight away, killing the mouse.

'Well done!' Icecloud meowed. It was the clumsiest catch Amberpaw had ever made.

'We're here.' Bumblestripe announced. The strong scent of ShadowClan hit Amberpaw's nose immediately. As the warriors set the markers, Snowpaw and Amberpaw watched as a ShadowClan patrol approached. Snowpaw was squinting, as if he was trying to see some-cat. Then as Amberpaw could finally recognize them, Tigerheart the deputy, Olivenose, Stoatfur, Fangpaw and Featherpaw, Snowpaw's face lit up.

'Hi Snowpaw!' Featherpaw called out.

'Hello, Featherpaw…' Snowpaw meowed shyly. Finally the patrol reached the markers. The warriors came back over, and before you know it, they're all gossiping, all except for Snowpaw, Amberpaw and Featherpaw. Amberpaw watched, interested, as the pure white tom and silver tabby edged away from the group. Amberpaw listened as hard as she could.

'I'll _beg_ Rowanstar to let me come to the gathering tonight!' Featherpaw meowed. Snowpaw smiled.

'I don't think I'll be able to ask Bramblestar…' Snowpaw mewed softly, looking at the ground embarrassed.

'Shy furball!' Featherpaw purred. 'But if we don't see each other at the gathering, we'll meet here tomorrow night, and moonhigh.' Amberpaw waited for her brother to disagree shyly, and say that was against the warrior code, but he nodded. Then he saw Amberpaw watching, alarm in his eyes. He padded over.

'Please don't tell….' He meowed shyly. Amberpaw rolled her eyes. Her brother was shy with even his sister! Amberpaw was about to say how there was no way she couldn't tell, but she remembered the look in his eyes when he saw Featherpaw. That was the same look Moledash kept giving her.

'I won't tell.' She meowed.

**OKAAAAAAY. I know, it's the same old forbidden love thingy you've heard it hated it and blah-de-blah. BUT, this has a significant part in the story. Ok. I would love some help on names from Amberpaw and Dewpaw (I already have Snowpaw's). Also, for Mousekit, Fernkit, Berrykit and Dustkit (I have names for the other two). I ALSO need names for the five quizillion kits that are about to be born. Any ideas? (names and looks plzzzzzz :D)**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you have a better name for this story, PLEASE TELL MEH! Ok….**

**Chappie Two**

It had been four sunrises since he'd seen Featherpaw.

'I do.' Snowpaw meowed, looking at Bramblestar in the eye. He could do that now! After meeting Lilyheart near the lake one night, and having that long talk, Snowpaw was finally able to summon the courage to end it with Featherpaw, Featherfur now, and with a little more help from Lilyheart, he could now speak without looking away, and he could even speak to cats like Bramblestar and Birchfall!

'Then you will be known as Snowstorm! You are loyal, and intelligent, and that's why ThunderClan welcomes you as a warrior today!' Bramblestar announced. Snowstorm smiled, and held his head high as his clan-mates cheered.

'Snowstorm! Ambersky! Snowstorm! Ambersky!' They cheered for his sister too. Looking around, Snowstorm saw Lilyheart cheering loudly for him. He gazed at her warmly. She too had lost her shyness after meeting with Snowstorm. As all the cats wandered away, Snowstorm ran over to the nursery. He wanted to see the kits, who, since his rise above shyness, had loved playing with him. Snowstorm especially liked Tigerkit, with his boisterous activity and courage.

'Kits!' He called out. At once, Mousekit, Fernkit, Tigerkit, Frozenkit, Dustkit and Berrykit came racing out. Snowstorm looked at them all, and at Ivypool's, Blossomfall's and Cinderheart's swollen bellies. He wondered if ThunderClan had ever had so many kits!

'Snowpaw!' Tigerkit growled, 'I'm becoming an apprentice tomorrow!'

'Er… Tigerkit, I'm a warrior now. I'm Snowstorm.' Snowstorm meowed.

'Wow!' Mousekit meowed loudly.

'You should be called Snowfernkit.' Fernkit meowed, 'Because you're nearly as awesome as me.' Snowstorm purred, then yelped as something pierced his tail. Looking around, he knew at once it would have been Frozenkit who pounced on his tail; the little tom just LOVED attacking things.

'Let's make up warrior names for ourselves!' Berrykit suggested, and Dustkit nodded.

'I'll be Tigerkiller!' Tigerkit roared.

'That's scary! I want to be… Dustmouse!' Dustkit meowed. Berrykit rolled his eyes.

'You can't be called that! And just forget about food for one second!' He meowed to his brother, 'I'd be Berrydash! Look how fast I can run! I'm as good as Moledash!' Berrykit launched himself across the camp, right into Cloudtail, who was sitting with the other elders, eating a mouse.

'Sorry, Cloudtail!' He mewed quickly and hurried back.

'Y'know, I was thinking… Fernawesomecat for me… Do you think Bramblestar would let me?' Fernkit asked. Snowstorm purred inside, she was actually serious!

'No way!' Mousekit told his sister, 'That's silly! I'll be… Mousedust, because Dustkit will be Dustmouse!'

'And _I'll _be Frostedstorm!' Frostedkit meowed, gazing up at Snowstorm, 'Because you are so cool!' Snowstorm purred.

'Snowstorm!' Some-cat called. Snowstorm turned around to see Lilyheart and his heart leapt. He ran over. Lilyheart was looking at the kits.

'We could have kits like those one day.' She told him.

'Wh-what?' Snowstorm asked, taken aback, 'Lilyheart, we're just friends, I'm barely a warrior, we-'

'Oh!' Lilyheart meowed, 'I was just, er, joking!' _Oh! _Snowstorm realized,_ of course she was just joking! _They both laughed.

'Hey, Lilyheart!' The two young warriors looked round to see Toadstep, the black-and-white warrior, who, apart from Lionblaze, was probably the best fighter in the clan. He was standing next to the warriors den. 'I was wondering if you wanted to come hunting?'

'No, she's talking to me!' Snowstorm meowed instantly. Couldn't he see that they were trying to have a conversation.

'Oh, ok!' Toadstep mewed back. He hesitated, then ducked back into the warriors den. Almost at once Icecloud came storming out, right up to Lilyheart.

'Don't you dare.' Then she ran off into the forest.

'Don't I dare what?' Lilyheart asked Snowstorm. Snowstorm shrugged.

'It's getting dark, we should go in.' He told her. They walked past Jayfeather mumbling to himself in the medicine cat den, and into the warriors den, where Lilyheart lay down to sleep. Next to her, there was a freshly made nest.

'That's for you.' Lilyheart meowed. Snowstorm smiled, then lay down next to his best friend.

'ROAR!' Snowstorm watched Tigerkit tackle Mousekit and Fernkit.

'I'll shred you, ShadowClan mange-pelts!' He growled.

'Why are we STILL ShadowClan?' Mousekit asked angrily. 'It's not fair, we're never ThunderClan.'

'I am to amazing to be ShadowClan any longer. I'm not playing anymore.' Fernkit meowed.

'Neither am I!' Mousekit huffed. Tigerkit snarled.

'You have to play!' Then, with a lot of force, he bowled into Fernkit, and with his claws, tried to actau8lly hurt her.

'Stop it!' Fernkit wailed. Snowstorm gasped as he saw flecks of red, and immediately pulled Tigerkit off Fernkit. He pushed him harshly away, and turned to look at Fernkit. And gasped. Fernkit was a beautiful she-kit, and she knew it. But something was wrong. Tigerkit hadn't hurt her badly, just the little he did harm… Her face was somehow… disfigured. Snowstorm couldn't really see what was differenent, she just looked different. Sje caught him staring.

'What?' She asked, Snowstorm mewed nothing, 'What?' She asked louder, slightly more panic in her voice.

'Kit's come here!' Snowstorm meowed urgently. Tigerkit and Mousekit ran over. Tigerkit's eyes widened as he saw Fernkit.

'Don't tell anyone I attacked you!' He mewed quickly '

We'll have to!' Snowstorm meowed, 'How else do we explain…' He trailed of, and Fernkit stared at him, panic and confusion in her eyes. Tigerkit looked up at him, terror and anxiety in his eyes.

'Ok.' He meowed, 'We can't tell because… Tigerkit will be exiled… So don't tell ANYONE, ok, Fernkit?'

'My brother will be exiled? I won't tell anyone!' She meowed quickly.

'All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock!' Bramblestar's voice rang out. The kits were being made apprentices. Snowstorm watched without listening as Dovewing and Bumblestripe frantically cleaned Tigerkit, then Mousekit…

'FERNKIT!' Dovewing shrieked, 'What happened to you?!' Fernkit looked scared.

'I…' She mumbled, 'What?'

'She fell into a stray bramble a cat must have accidently brought into camp.' Snowstorm meowed. Dovewing stared at him, then back at her kit.

'Fernkit…' She murmured.

'Kits, step forward.' Bramblestar meowed calmly. Tigerkit, Mousekit and a terrified Fernkit stepped forward.

'You too, Frozenkit, Dustkit, Berrykit.' Whitewing and her kits gasped, 'Why do you think we waited longer than six moons to make the others apprentices? You kits are old enough now too.' Snowstorm tried to listen to the rest, but it's kind of hard when the words are exactly the same over and over. All he heard were the mentors; Tigerpaw to Lionblaze, Mousepaw to Berrynose, Fernpaw to Hazeltail, Frozenpaw to Foxleap, Dustpaw to Bumblestripe and Berrypaw to Toadstep.

'I'm glad I covered up for Tigerpaw.' He meowed to himself, 'He would of never been made an apprentice if we'd told the truth.'

**YAY. Ok. Y'know, I hate the names Mole and Toad, but Molepaw(dash) and Toadstep are in my top ten cats. Yeah. I have six new apprentices, idea's for their warrior names would help! Oh, and I need some names for Ivypool's and Blossomfall's kits. Ok. Yay. Bye. REVIEW. Yeah. Ok. SMILE. And. Be. AWESOME. Wooo! Ok. BYEEEEEEEEEEE (for real now, no more words, I promise.)**

**I broke my promise! Heheh… OK BYE NOW YES DEFINATLEY THIS TIME.**

**"'Now Darkstripe,' Graypaw meowed, 'Is neither young nor pretty.'" – Graypaw. (haha)**


End file.
